


home

by crytalstellar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Blood, POV Focus is on G'raha, POV Third Person, probably angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: they say 'home' is the safest place.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this image](https://twitter.com/ochentiocho/status/1180859007520641024).
> 
> so what do you call a fanfic of a fanart? ahaha. i'm always so happy whenever endy posts art of the exarch and their wol raih'a. <strike>and if i were a bolder niku, i'd try to write raih'a, but, i don't know enough about him so i'd die if i messed up.</strike>
> 
> the linked image and [the one](https://twitter.com/ochentiocho/status/1181351546342268930) they posted the day after were inspiring (if not gut-wrenching) so i did my best to try and write a drabble for both. initially, i was going to post them at the same time, but i'm still working on getting that other one _just_ right. T_T 
> 
> i know this one is short but i do hope you enjoy

Beaten, bruised and so very  _ bloody _ . 

That's the state the Warrior of Darkness is in when they stumble into the Ocular. G'raha's eyes widen. He doesn't know from where in the Source he yanked them from, but as they drop to their knees he realizes that he doesn't  _ care _ . He rushes forward toward them, calling their name but they don't respond. It seems that even though they're here, with him, in body, their mind is trapped on the battlefield still. G'raha stops just short of their body, reaching a quivering hand toward them as he whispers their name once more.

This time they hear. 

This time they respond. 

Slowly, almost mechanically, they raise their head, gaze meeting his own. Their lips shift, parting before they offer him a feeble attempt at a smile. 

"I…" they start, voice cracking. "I'm… back…"

G'raha knows well enough that this is not the first time the Warrior has been battered and worn in such a way and he knows even better that this won't be the last. How many times will they go into battles that others believe that only Warrior of Light can win? Are they doomed to a life where are to fight and fight until they die? Or worse, until their very spirit is broken?

The thought of it makes G'raha's chest grow tight with pain. 

They don't deserve that kind of life. 

As if on instinct, G'raha's arms envelop the person before him, pulling them close. In his arms they feel brittle, like they may fall apart at any moment. G'raha tightens his grip ever so slightly, hoping that his embrace can keep them together.

"...you're home…" he murmurs in a soft and comforting voice. 

The Warrior stays still in his arms and he worries that maybe their mind has slipped back to the battlefield. But then he feels them shift and shake in his arms as they slowly return his hug.

"...I'm… home." 


End file.
